Sleep Habits
by Kirinenko
Summary: Makoto se aferraba a él en sueños. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: MyCurrentObsession

ID: 1626788

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Un nuevo oneshot MakoHaru para disfrute!

Antes que nada quiero decir que he estado releyendo algunos de los fanfics que he traducido y, a pesar de todo, me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas partes con cosas raras. Es decir, cosas que he traducido de un modo algo raro. Lamento mucho eso, de veras, porque es algo que no me gusta nada así que, si veis alguna en algún momento, no os cortéis en decírmelo para que lo corrija.

Sin nada más que añadir, aquí tenéis el oneshot~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

Makoto se aferraba a él en sueños.

Es un mal hábito que tenía desde siempre, incluso cuando se conocieron de pequeños, derivando esto a la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Yendo Haruka por primera vez a casa de Makoto, tuvieron una fiesta de pijamas; los chicos tenían 5 años y ellos – lo que significaba Makoto con Haruka "tolerándolo" – planearon con entusiasmo el estar despiertos toda la noche jugando. Los chicos cayeron dormidos antes de las diez de la noche en la misma cama, unos frente a otros, brazos y piernas enredados.

Agregando el calor del cuerpo de otra persona hacía la noche especialmente calurosa, eso pensó – pero no es que se sintiese incómodo, al menos, así que lo aceptó pacíficamente.

Tirarse juntos de ese modo se convirtió en su mutuo hábito de sueño en los años que pasaron juntos.

Solamente cuando los chicos estuvieron en los nueve, esta vez en casa de Haruka y su madre vino a despertarles, es cuando eso cambió. Mientras Haruka despertaba de un sueño tranquilo, se encontró a su madre con el ceño _inexplicablemente fruncido_ al verlos dormir así, obligándoles a poner un final a esa rutina.

Le puso en su regazo después de que Makoto se fuese, pacíficamente pero con firmeza, diciendo que ambos eran demasiado mayores para dormir juntos de ese modo.

A decir verdad, no entendía demasiado esa explicación – sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre y su padre dormían muy cerca por la noche y ellos eran mayores.

Sin embargo, cuando sacaba a relucir la pregunta, ella solamente fruncía más el ceño y le corregía, "Tu padre y yo estamos casados. Makoto y tú no, ni pueden. Está mal".

Aunque él pensaba que no estaba mal, o supiese como podría serlo, la escuchó como si su madre y sus palabras fuesen ley, y sacó el tema la siguiente vez que Makoto vino a dormir.

Los dos se tumbaron el uno frente al otro en la cama, y cuando Makoto se movió para colocar sus manos y sus piernas en el especia de Haruka – se apartó, haciendo que el otro chico frunciese el ceño con perplejidad.

Le explicó lente y cuidadosamente lo que su madre le había dicho, y cuando terminó, no entendió porqué Makoto parecía tan enteramente abatido. Es solo una parte del proceso de crecimiento, ¿verdad? No podían actuar siempre como niños.

Del mismo modo, parecía que el otro chico estaba cogiendo un concepto de él mismo de manera inconsciente, uno que le hacía resistirse a la situación mientras que Haruka simplemente seguía la corriente. Cuando se le presionaba, solamente sonreía con tristeza y decía que se esforzaría para no invadir el espacio personal de Haruka.

Por primera vez, durmió de espaldas a Makoto esa noche.

No estaba seguro de el no poder dormir había sido porque sentía los ojos clavados tras él o porque se sentía un _extraño frío_ a pesar de ser mitad de verano.

Se mantuvieron despiertos durante horas y cuando su madre se asomó para ver si estaban acostados de camino a la cama, ambos fingieron estar dormidos. Parecía contenta con la nueva manera de dormir y se acercó a besar a ambos muchachos en la mejilla antes de salir.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Makoto, completamente inconsciente, se movió. Se movió hacia adelante en su sueño, hasta que se presionó contra el muchacho de ojos azules. Sus brazos, como si lo decidiese por si mismo, rodeó a su amigo, acercándolo aún más.

De repente, Haruka se despertó completamente.

De alguna manera, esto parecía ser mucho más cerca que la manera en que dormían normalmente. También era un desafío directo a los deseos de su madre.

Con el ceño fruncido, Haruka intentó alejarse, sólo para que los brazos del chico se apretasen más a su alrededor. Jadeando, miró hacia atrás solo para asegurarse de que Makoto realmente estaba dormido y no era algún tipo de broma.

Lo estaba, y…la expresión intranquila que tenía hace solo unos minutos cuando se arriesgó a echarle una ojeada, ahora parecía muy relajada.

Cuando se removió más fuerte para liberarse a sí mismo de las garras del chico, Makoto dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de protesta y se movió lo suficiente para liberarlo.

Pero no duró demasiado ya que en cuanto estuvo libre de sus brazos, el chico vino en busca suya de nuevo.

Haruka miró hacia la oscuridad durante un rato, y contempló sus opciones.

En última instancia, su decisión era llegar a su despertador y programarlo para alguna hora más temprana – siete de la mañana, ya que incluso su madre no estaría tan loca como para despertarse a esa hora en fin de semana, y aunque su padre puede que sí, no se atrevería a asomarse por temor a despertarles.

Se instaló de nuevo entre los brazos de Makoto; el otro chico suspiró con felicidad.

Su madre no estaría contenta…si se enteraba.

Por ahora, él, por lo menos, no se sentía incómodo así. Ya no tenía frío.

Ya hablaría con su amigo sobre eso por la mañana. Ahora mismo, iba a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la alarma a todo volumen le despertó, golpeó con el puño el botón de repetición como una venganza, descubriendo que Makoto aún estaba dormido y, sí, aún con sus brazos alrededor de él.

Pasaron toda la noche dormidos de ese modo.

El agarre del moreno era mucho más laxo ahora, sin embargo, y Haruka salió de este con solo un pequeño gemido de objeción por parte del otro chico.

Haruka le sacude a conciencia, y a pesar de la rudeza del despertar, el niño le saluda con una radiante sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Haru-chan. A pesar de que me llevó algo de tiempo dormirme, siento que aún así dormí muy bien. ¿Y tú?"

Durmió bien, también, a pesar del hecho de que había tenido a alguien fuertemente abrazado toda la noche. Para Haruka, quien odia ser tocado, era extraño; no en el buen camino, ya sea dicho.

"Quizás dormiste bien pero no lo hiciste tu solo. Además, te dije antes de no decir -chan" refunfuña.

Makoto parpadeo con los ojos legañosos, frotándoselos y arrugando el ceño con desconcierto.

"¿Qué? No recuerdo haberte tocado en absoluto"

"Lo hiciste en sueños. Te apretujaste contra mí y me rodeaste con los brazos por el pecho"

Esto era algo nuevo para el otro chico.

"¿Eh? ¿De veras hice algo como eso?"

Por alguna razón, estaba sonrojado.

Haruka resopla y se cruza de brazos antes de dirigirse a la cómoda con la intención de cambiarse.

"Lo hiciste. No lo hagas de nuevo o me enfadaré"

Hubo una pausa y entonces, tras él, se rió con incomodidad, antes de – "Qué vergüenza. Lo siento mucho, Haru-ch…uh, Haru. Prometo que intentaré que no ocurra de nuevo"

"Entonces está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo que no estaba bien.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y buena conducta, en el momento en que Makoto caía dormido, buscaba a Haruka. Algunas veces, Haruka aún estaba despierto cuando sucedía; otras veces, simplemente se despertaba – siempre se levantaba antes que Makoto, quien tenía el sueño bastante pesado – para descubrir unos brazos que no le pertenecían en lugares donde no deberían estar.

Se enfrentó a Makoto por ello de nuevo, una vez, dos veces. La tercera vez que pasó, acordaron mutuamente que quizás no debían dormir en la casa del otro durante un tiempo, a pesar de que Makoto parecía contener las lágrimas y Haruka se sentía también un poco inestable.

Pasó bastante más de un año antes de que los dos volviesen a pasar una noche juntos, solo ellos dos. Ese año puso algo de tensión en su relación.

El tema de la pijamada impregnó de algún modo la vida diaria de Makoto y Haruka, creando una tensión que no hubo antes. Durante tres meses, ambos empezaron a distanciarse.

Es ridículo, realmente, porque había mucho más en su amistad que las pijamadas: estaba la piscina, los paseos en bicicleta, los días que pasaban juntos en clase todos los años, y otras cosas más.

Pero ese tema estaba increíblemente tenso e incómodo y Haruka no entendía realmente porqué, pero no le gustaba y tampoco que Makoto caminase lejos de él ahora, pareciendo pasar más y más tiempo soñando despierto y desconectado del mundo alrededor de él – sin importar que Haruka hiciese lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Haruka veía en el rostro de su madre que se sentía culpable…pero también aliviada.

Él amaba a su madre, pero, solo por un instante, la odió por esto. El resentimiento se acumulaba a medida que la culpaba de llevarles a la separación.

Pero en su interior – estaba Nagisa. Nagisa, quién, con sus imposiblemente brillantes sonrisas y su alegre disposición, de algún modo se las apañó para abrirse paso en la vida de Haruka – y, en efecto, de Makoto también.

Makoto siempre había estado allí. Desde el principio, había sido parte de la vida de Haruka. Nunca tuvo que esforzarse para ser amigo del otro chico, siempre lo fueron.

Haruka no podía imaginar su vida sin Makoto en ella, porque era una vida que nunca había conocido. O que particularmente quisiese conocer.

Pero Nagisa…Nagisa era nuevo y emocionante, y entraba en sus vidas como un tornado, rápido, repentino e inesperado, pegándose como una sanguijuela que se niega a marcharse.

Nagisa era algo así como un hacedor de milagros. Acababa de llegar cuando parecía que las cosas estaban a punto de derrumbarse bajo ellos y reparó el alto daño instantáneamente.

Al igual que Makoto, estaba enamorado del estilo de natación de Haruka y también, al igual que Makoto, parecía perfectamente bien buscando una relación amistosa con una persona increíblemente antisocial.

Nagisa y Makoto pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en el banquillo, simplemente mirando a Haruka con adoración. Debería estar avergonzado, probablemente, pero en realidad no era una sensación incómoda en absoluto.

Makoto creció queriendo realmente a Nagisa y a Haruka no le desagradaba, así que el rubio se hizo camino en esa amistad y reformó el dúo a punto de colapsar para formar un trío.

El chico rubio creó la situación perfecta para reparar la relación original de los dos. Ambos pasaron la noche juntos, con Nagisa en medio para cubrir los momentos incómodos de ese modo. Pudieron adaptarse y encontraron un nuevo equilibrio con Nagisa ahí para jugar con el estado de ánimo y asegurar que todos estuviesen felices, se divirtiesen y estuviesen alegres.

Nagisa salvó su amistad desde la detonación de ese pequeño problema, y por eso, Haruka estaba…muy agradecido. Más agradecido de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Aunque no es como si tratase de decir esas cosas en primer lugar.

Eso asentó la aceptación cuando Nagisa les invitó a ambos a pasar la noche en su casa.

Ambos estaban un poco tensos al principio; habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que habían pasado la noche juntos, después de todo. Pero al mismo tiempo, ambos sabían que Nagisa estaría ahí para ser el puente y la pared que ambos necesitaban.

Después de la cena de los padres de Nagisa, sacaron un enorme colchón inflable y lo pusieron en la sala de estar, con la intención de que lo compartiesen los tres. Igualmente no iba a ser más fácil el colocar las sabanas individuales.

Haruka mordió sus labios, Makoto apretó los puños. Juntos, mirando el colchón con temor.

Pero entonces Nagisa corrió entre ellos con un grito jubiloso para saltar sobre el colchón, rebotando una, dos veces, luego dando vueltas y, finalmente, dejándose caer con la más absoluta felicidad en el centro de la misma.

El padre del rubio le regañó mientras Makoto no pudo evitar reír, e incluso Haruka sintió las comisuras de sus labios alzándose en contra de su voluntad. Nagisa se desprendió de las palabras de su padre con un simple y desvergonzado "¡Lo siento!" y se fue con sus dos amigos "¿No venís? ¡El colchón es muy cómodo!"

Los dos compartieron una mirada y se unieron a él en la cama; Nagisa en el centro, separándoles.

Los tres estuvieron despiertos durante unas pocas horas, solo hablando y bromeando. Nagisa descubrió que Makoto era algo así como un miedoso, y se le hizo realmente divertido el contar todas las historias de miedo que conocía, improvisando mientras avanzaba. Haruka simplemente se relajó y disfrutó de la alegría de estar con los amigos. no se preocupa demasiado por el rostro pálido y los gemidos de dolor de Makoto, porque cada vez que comenzaba a temblar de miedo, simplemente buscaba a Haruka y se agarraba de la manga de su camiseta, aferrándose a él durante un rato, tomando prestado todo el valor posible para seguir adelante. Makoto se sentía más tranquilo cuando tocaba a Haruka – y eso estaba bien.

La conexión que ambos compartían seguía ahí y más fuerte que nunca.

Finalmente, la madre de Nagisa vino a mandarles a los tres a dormir ya o no tendrían golosinas por la mañana. Por supuesto, eso es todo lo que necesito para conseguir que se calmasen.

Los tres se colocaron boca abajo en el colchón, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que tuviesen espacio más que suficiente entre ellos, los dos amigos de la infancia muy conscientes el uno del otro, con Nagisa en medio actuando como la barrera perfecta.

Como escudo contra toda la tensión, el silencio, y la extraña sensación de dolor y la pérdida que había llegado a ser una norma entre los dos.

Ahora mismo, en ese momento, se sentía como si todo estuviese bien de nuevo.

Justo cuando estaban todos empezando a quedarse dormidos, sin embargo, Nagisa habló.

"Oh, por cierto, mamá dice que ruedo mucho por la cama cuando duermo y a menudo acabo abrazándome a una almohada, así que no os sorprendáis demasiado si acabo abrazado a alguno de vosotros, ¿vale?"

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras los dos chicos contenían la respiración de repente.

Después de un momento, Haruka pudo hablar.

"¿Qué?"

El rubio se retorció por un momento, tratando de ponerse cómodo y se disculpó de antemano.

"Si, lo siento, realmente no puedo evitarlo. A algunas personas simplemente les gusta dormir abrazando algo, supongo. No significa nada, así que no os asustéis"

Las palabras golpearon a Haruka con fuerza, al menos… _no significaba nada…nada…_

De repente se sintió bastante estúpido. Había estado negando algo a Makoto que no podía evitar porque su madre le había hecho pensar que de continuar de ese modo, debería llevarles a algo malo, pero, ¿y si ese no era el caso?

Para Makoto, eso era solo la manera en que dormía. No podía controlarlo. Si prefería dormir sosteniendo con firmeza algo, no importaba si ese algo era Haruka.

Algo que había estado separándoles y casi había acabado con su amistad…al final, no significaba nada.

Se sentía como un idiota enorme. Se preguntaba si Makoto había llegado a la misma conclusión que él justo ahora.

Sin embargo, su introspección es interrumpida por un cuerpo más pequeño que se había juntado con el de él.

"¿Qué -?" Nagisa tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Haru, y la cabeza en su pecho, el pelo rubio cayendo un poco en el rostro del mayor.

Si a Makoto le gustaba apretujarse contra algo, a Nagisa podría decirse que le gustaba tumbarse parcialmente encima de algo, a pesar de que también estaría feliz de acurrucarse contra alguien por delante si estaba tumbado a su lado.

"¡Whoa, asombroso, Haru-chan! ¡Eres realmente cómodo! Pensé que serías todo huesos, ¡pero no es así!"

"¡No me conviertas en tu almohada de repente! ¡Y no me llames con el –chan!"

Sus mejores esfuerzos para deshacer el agarre del más joven, solo acabó en él pegado contra el otro con incluso más fuerza, como una lapa. Makoto se rió en silencio desde el lateral, y Haruka, rindiéndose finalmente, se encontró con los ojos del otro chico.

Apartando la mirada, dijo entre dientes "Bueno, lo que sea. Creo que está bien. Ya que no significa nada. Me acostumbraré"

Se preguntaba si Makoto captó el significado. Era imposible saberlo ya que lo único que dijeron los otros chicos fue "Buenas noches, Haru-chan" antes de dejar de lado ese momento.

Se coloco de nuevo boca abajo, tratando de acomodarse con este segundo ataque individual de agarrarse firmemente a su persona. El sentimiento era extraño pero, al igual que con Makoto, nada incómodo.

Aún así, luchó para dormir sin una clara idea de por qué.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, descubrió que de algún modo imposible, había llegado al centro del acomodamiento para dormir. Nagisa aún dormía con la cabeza en el pecho de Haruka y Makoto estaba acurrucado a su espalda, los brazos una vez más alrededor de su cintura.

El calor de estas dos personas en él era increíble, y aún así no era sofocante del todo. La verdad es que…se sentía en cierto modo contento.

Mientras estaba tumbado ahí, esperando a que los otros dos despertasen, tomó una decisión: si Makoto quería acurrucarse, entonces que lo hiciese. Si no significaba nada, entonces estaba bien, siempre y cuando su madre no los pillase y lo malinterpretase de nuevo.

Por un pequeño período, el tiempo pasó felizmente entre los tres. Había pijamadas de los tres, o algunas veces solo dos. Makoto _siempre, siempre_ buscaba a Haruka en sueños pero nunca de antemano y cada mañana, después de preguntar para estar seguro – y porque parecía ser lo que Makoto quería, Haruka le mentía todo el tiempo y le decía que lo había evitado toda la noche.

No forzó la situación porque Makoto tenía clara y radicalmente unos deseos conscientes e inconscientes diferentes así que era mejor dejarle estar. Incluso si Haruka estaba bien con el toque, Makoto, evidentemente, no lo estaba, así que se mantuvo en silencio para evitar el dolor de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de Nagisa vino Rin.

Mientras que Nagisa era algo así como un estabilizador (irónico ya que, probablemente, era el más impulsivo del grupo), Rin podría ser llamado exactamente lo opuesto. Mientras que el rubio era el ancla que mantenía juntos a los dos amigos de la infancia, Rin era el cohete, volando siempre hacia adelante.

Rin era un comodín que les sacudía hasta la médula – Rin era el único capaz de cambiarlo todo.

Porque Rin… lograba algo que nadie, ni siquiera Makoto, podía: estimular al siempre pasivo Haruka Nanase para que entrase en acción.

Por primera vez, Haruka sentía el sentido de la _competición_. Nunca le había importado antes, nadando solo libremente, pero con Rin achuchándole, de repente quería nadar más rápido, entrenar más duro, volverse más bueno. _Hacer más._

Era un extraño sentimiento, muy diferente de sus pacíficos sentimientos provocados por Nagisa y Makoto. Este sentimiento hacía correr con fuerza su sangre, su corazón latía más rápido, su respiración se volvía rápida y entrecortada. Este sentimiento era estimulante, y a pesar de sus sinceros intentos para evitarlo, para evitar a Rin y ese extraño – pero bueno, pero malo porque era tan bueno que no entendía el porqué – nuevo sentimiento, arrastrándole a ello.

Estaba un poco atrapado en ello, el sentimiento de él y Rin; esto en sí mismo se sentía extraño porque, hasta ahora, su nombre había sido el único estando junto al de Makoto.

Pero Rin no se parecía a Nagisa que se había deslizado en la amistad entre Makoto y Haruka, sellándola tras él y creando una amistad sin fisuras en un mundo propio separado de la realidad.

Rin había roto la pared y, con una sonrisa arrogante y un movimiento de mano, apartó a Haruka – dejando a Makoto y Nagisa atrás.

Eso no quería decir que Rin no fuese amigo de los otros dos; simplemente es que tenía una conexión con Haruka que no compartía con nadie más.

En el año en que se hicieron amigos, Rin y Haruka solamente habían ido a dos quedadas para dormir: una de los cuatro en casa de Rin y otra solo ellos dos en casa de Haruka.

La primera, en la de Rin, fue apenas un mes antes de tener la intención de irse a Australia – pero, por supuesto, no les había dicho nada aún. Todos se quedaron despiertos hasta las dos de la madrugada jugando a videojuegos, con su hermana pequeña Gou viéndoles hasta las once y media.

Al igual que en la de Nagisa, un enorme colchón se puso para que se tumbasen todos ellos y durmiesen juntos. Makoto fue el primero en dormirse mientras que Haruka y Rin jugaban a un juego de lucha, bastante cerca el momento en que Haruka se tumbase al lado de él y el castaño viniese a aferrarse a él. Nagisa, también, fue directamente al pecho de Haruka en el momento en que se acomodó.

Para ellos, era algo natural; la forma en la que siempre estaba.

Rin vio la escena con algo de incredulidad antes de que Nagisa declarara, "¡Únete a la pila de perros!"

Entonces, riéndose, hizo justamente eso, literalmente saltando sobre sus amigos – despertando repentinamente a Makoto, e incluso Gou, en la habitación de al lado, corrió a gritarle a su hermano antes de recordar que tenía a tres amigos chicos allí y que ella solo llevaba una holgada camiseta por pijama. Entonces, sonrojándose furiosamente de la cabeza a los pies, giró sobre sus talones y salió a la carrera, gritando un "¡Onii-chan, idiota!" en el proceso.

Los chicos se rieron, incluso Haruka. Rin dijo con cariño, "Es una pesada pero es linda, ¿verdad?"

Makoto y Nagisa dieron un asentimiento, y Haruka eligió permanecer en silencio. Tal como esperaba, Rin se lanzó sobre ellos, amenazante "Estoy aliviado de que penséis así pero si la tocáis os mataré"

Nagisa solo se ríe; Makoto empalidece, hasta darse cuenta de que el otro chico está bromeando, a lo que se ríe también, aunque sin tantas carcajadas.

Los chicos se calmaron. Makoto, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Haruka, se alejó solo para que Rin se abrazase con la nueva apertura hecha.

"Creo que me uniré a vosotros en este raro y sensiblero ritual para dormir" dijo animadamente.

Y durmieron de ese modo; Makoto y Rin el uno frente al otro con sus extremidades sin tocarse, Rin presionando su espalda con la de Haruka, quien aún tenía a Nagisa firmemente anclado en su pecho.

Haruka descubrió que el calor propio y el de Rin por sus espaldas unidas, era ardiente. Enviando una emoción no desagradable a través de su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas. Su rostro se sentía cálido por alguna razón.

No tenía sueño esa noche. No estaba seguro de si era debido al intenso calor que resonaba entre él y Rin, o a la inquietante sensación de que faltaba algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente vez que tuvieron una pijamada, fue dos días antes del lío.

Tres días antes de que Rin desapareciese, posiblemente para siempre.

En un ataque de algo parecido a la desesperación, Haruka hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: pedir a alguien que pasase la noche en casa.

Siempre…siempre había sido Makoto el que le buscaba, preguntándole por quedarse a dormir. Y entonces Nagisa hacía lo mismo.

Haruka nunca había tenido, ni había querido, que buscarlo así. Pero ahora Rin le hacía redefinir todo lo que sabía.

Rin sonrió y aceptó cuando le preguntó, y se jactó de ello a Makoto en el almuerzo. El castaño era todo sonrisas hoy, pero corrigió a Rin sin ni siquiera pensar cuando el otro le dijo que Haruka le había invitado a pasar la noche.

"Quieres decir que _tú_ se lo pediste a _Haru_, ¿verdad?"

Rin frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y dijo "No, quise decir lo que dije. Nanase me invitó. ¿Por qué pensaste lo contrario?"

Por supuesto Rin, quien solo había dormido una sola vez con ellos, no lo entendería. Pero Makoto siempre había estado ahí; conocía a Haruka mejor que él mismo.

Entendía el significado de esto y – no pudo ocultar su expresión derrotada con suficiente rapidez.

Haruka de repente deseó haberle dicho a Rin que lo guardase en secreto. Ya no tenían nueva años; no era tan ingenuo e inconsciente como lo fue una vez. Makoto estaba celoso de Rin. Lo sabía. Makoto estaba dolido porque sentía que Haruka había elegido a Rin por encima de él.

Pero Makoto y Rin ocupaban dos lugares muy diferentes en su corazón. Makoto era – su mejor amigo, la persona más cercana a él, una constante en su vida que nunca desaparecería. _Rin_, por otro lado… Rin era – un amigo, si, pero a la vez no. Rin era su rival y alguien con quien Haruka se sentía tranquilo, alguien que hacía su corazón latir más rápido, golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

Sin embargo, nadie cambiaría el lugar que ocupaba Makoto; no tenía motivos para estar molesto, a menos que…

"¿Tachibana?" Rin estaba confundido – preocupado – llamándole de vuelta al presente, donde Makoto formó una sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose apurado.

Agitó los brazos, agitándolas como si fuese una imponente ballena varada en la playa, exclamando "¡Eso es genial! Bueno, ¡espero que os divirtáis! Y ya te dije antes que me llamases 'Makoto', Matsuoka-kun. De todos modos, de veras necesito ir al baño de repente. Creo que comí algo malo. ¡Hasta más tarde!"

Makoto miró a Haruka y no se atrevió a apartarla de la mirada dolida en sus ojos. El moreno se giró rápidamente y huyó del lugar.

Rin le vio irse, preocupado.

"Eso fue raro, ¿no crees?"

Haruka solo gruñó en respuesta. Su pecho de repente dolía terriblemente, y temía que si hablaba todo lo que saldría sería un gemido de dolor.

Acomodándose en su asiento, el pelirrojo continuó.

"De todos modos, _le he dicho_ que si empieza a llamarme por mi nombre, yo le llamaré a él por el suyo. Bueno, lo que sea"

Con Haruka incapaz de hablar demasiado y Nagisa en una clase diferente, el almuerzo fue un asunto tranquilo. Makoto no regresó hasta que las clases empezaron de nuevo.

La cena de esa noche fue un poco incómoda. Haruka había tenido a Makoto y Haruka durmiendo allí antes, pero Rin era una cara nueva para sus padres y, además, incluso si sus expresiones no eran nada fuera de lo normal, ambos parecían encontrar un poco desconcertante la ausencia de cierta persona más a su lado.

A decir verdad, a él también le pasaba.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera se hizo más cálida rápidamente. Rin tenía un encanto natural y al final de la cena, Haruka estaba bastante seguro de que su madre, de algún modo, estaba enamorada de él, y su padre continuamente revolvía el pelo de Rin y decía que era un buen chico.

Sentía que estaba viendo una escena de extraterrestres.

Se refugiaron en su habitación después de que esto siguiese durante un rato. Como una especie de idea de último momento, Haruka cerró la puerta – finalmente entendía de lo que su madre estaba tan asustada que ocurriese entre él y Makoto hace años, y parece ser que eso quizás pasase con alguien enteramente diferente.

Su madre estaría infeliz… si lo supiese.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que se traía entre manos, Rin suspiró y arregló su pelo.

"Hey, Nanase. ¿Son tus padres normalmente tan, eh…cariñosos?"

"No" respondió secamente "Por lo general son bastante reservados"

Se sentó en la cama de Haruka, Rin le miró y le preguntó "¿Como tú?"

"Supongo que si"

"Así que esto fue algo así como un extraño suceso, ¿no?"

"Definitivamente no fue normal"

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el pelirrojo se tiró completamente sobre la cama de Haruka – y almohada – sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

"Ah, entonces eso es bueno. De lo contrario, habría tenido que informarte de que eres adoptado, y eso habría sido un asco"

Haruka frunció el ceño.

"He visto las fotos de bebé y el certificado de nacimiento como para decirme lo contrario"

Rin dejó escapar una carcajada, cambiándose de posición de modo que Haruka tuviese espacio para sentarse en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Su habitación estaba bastante vacía; a diferencia de sus amigos que tenían videojuegos, Haruka simplemente tenía una pequeña televisión en una esquina de su habitación. Había un ordenador en la sala de estar, pero eso conllevaría salir fuera de su habitación, lo cual no quería hacer.

Acabaron viendo tres películas seguidas y les dio la medianoche.

Esta vez, los dos se tumbaron el uno frente al otro y cada vez que uno de los dos se movía, sus brazos y piernas se rozaban. Se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear, las cabezas lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento se mezclase.

La presión aumentó. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir – algo que podría cambiarlo todo.

Efectivamente, Rin tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó la iniciativa.

"Hey, Nanase"

Haruka se movió un poco más cerca; sus brazos y piernas tocándose, el otro tampoco se apartó.

"Si"

"¿Has…besado a alguien antes?"

_Esto era._

"No. ¿Tu?"

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado mientras reconocía, con la rostro sonrojado "…Yo tampoco"

Su propio rostro se sentía increíblemente cálido. En realidad, todo su cuerpo se sentía así, como si estuviese ardiendo.

"Ya veo"

Rin se acercó más; sus frentes tocándose y compartiendo ambos el mismo aire.

"…Pero, ¿sabes? Mi madre me dijo que tu primer beso es una de las experiencias más terroríficas por la que se pasa"

Observó los ojos contrarios, murmurando.

"¿Así es?"

"Así que pensé que para que sea una experiencia menos temible, sin duda hay que tener el primer beso con alguien con quien estés cómodo, ¿cierto?"

En pocas palabras, el rostro de Makoto se cruzó por su mente. Para Haruka, eso es lo que Makoto era: siempre representando la comodidad y seguridad. No obstante, se acercó más, sus narices chocando torpemente, sus ojos cerrados, y la respuesta, "Tiene sentido"

_Quiero esto._

Obteniendo la respuesta que quería, Rin dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y entonces el pequeño espacio entre sus labios desapareció. La presión era ligera, el beso con la boca cerrada y casto.

Y, sin embargo, persistente. El simple toque de sus labios envió una llamarada a través de su cuerpo y Haruka correspondió el beso, añadiendo más presión y pasión a este.

Allí estaban, simplemente dejando sus bocas presionadas y disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin aire y se separaron.

Se sintió como una eternidad; solamente fue un minuto.

Y entonces Rin empezó a inclinarse de nuevo, y –

Casi a pesar suyo, Haruka se alejó.

Si tuviera que dar una razón, culparía a la terminología que Rin había usado.

"Alguien que me gusta, alguien que es cercano a mí, alguien que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, alguien que me importa…"

_Cualquier cosa _habría sido una buena alternativa. No podía negar que Haruka _lo quería_, quería esto, quería a Rin.

Pero Haruka no estaba cómodo con él. En todo caso, lo contrario; estaba más que nunca al límite, sintiendo demasiado, cuando estaba cerca del otro chico. Cuando estaba cerca de Rin, su corazón y sangre corría con fuerza, y no podía relajarse.

Era una sensación emocionante pero al mismo tiempo, definitivamente, no podía decir que fuese algo confortable.

Rin le recordaba a Haruka al fuego. El de un incendio forestal, en el que el calor se mueve rápida e intensamente; ineludible. Quizás el atractivo de Rin estaba en la emoción de ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantar estando con él sin quemarse.

En comparación, Makoto… Makoto era como una fogata, pequeña y contenido, con muy poco peligro y una temperatura agradable.

Haruka no besaría a Rin de nuevo, porque se negaba a besar mientras pensase en alguien más.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había parado, y retrocedió también. Rió, incluso, respondiendo con un "Ah, bueno, es bueno haberlo dejado ir, ¿eh, Nanase?"

Incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Rin, se giró y respondió con un abatido, "Si"

El otro chico estuvo en silencio un momento antes de girarse también, quedando ambos tumbados tranquilamente con sus espaldas tocándose. El calor era sofocante.

Quería – hacer algo fuera de lo normal. Para, quizás, solo decir que ahora que ese primer beso estaba dado, podía avanzar al segundo, siendo esos besos para alguien a quien _quería_. Quería darse la vuelta y volver a juntar de nuevo sus labios.

Pero el rostro de Makoto se había quedado estancado en su rostro, acosándole.

En su lugar, simplemente abrió la boca y dijo, "Haru"

Rin despertó pues ya estaba ciertamente adormilado.

"¿Eh?"

"…Desde ahora, llámame Haru. Entiendes,… ¿Rin?"

El sonido de la respiración detrás de la voz de alguien que no sabía lo que sentía.

"Entiendo. Entonces, Haru, gracias por invitarme"

Cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en dormir.

"Por supuesto"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tan rápido como había entrado en sus vidas, Rin se fue de Nuevo, con la única cosa a recordar sobre él que un trofeo enterrado y su olor en la almohada de Haruka, el cual se desvaneció en una semana. Nagisa, un año por detrás del resto, también se quedó atrás.

Solamente eran él y Makoto otra vez.

Era extraño el estar ellos dos solos cuando finalmente se habían acostumbrado a tres, cuatro personas en el grupo. Cuando, tan atrapado con Rin, había estado ignorando a la persona que se suponía era la más cercana a él por largo tiempo, y los almuerzos eran silenciosos e incómodos.

Se preguntaba ahora como llenaban el tiempo solo ellos dos antes de que Nagisa y Rin apareciesen en sus vidas.

Les llevó un par de meses volver a la forma en la que habían estado antes, estando solo ellos dos. Incluso entonces, algo había cambiado: Makoto era cauteloso y vigilante con sus alrededores durante un tiempo. Era como si, a raíz de Rin, sintiese que ya no podía confiar más en Haruka.

En definitiva, el moreno estaba creando distancia entre ellos mientras que Haruka actuaba con normalidad. Incluso entonces, incluso dejo pasar la extraña acción de decirle a su amigo sobre ese comportamiento, agobiado por un sentimiento parecido a la culpa.

Los dos fingieron que nada había cambiado, seguían haciendo cosas como pasar el tiempo juntos y pasar la noche en la casa del otro. Con el tiempo, se las arreglaron para convencerse a sí mismos de que todo estaba bien.

Y entonces Rin regresó de las vacaciones y él y Haruka estaban compitiendo y otra vez, todo se desmoronaba.

Tenían trece años y era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta con dolorosa claridad de que había más que natación entre ellos dos. Era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que Makoto estaba también involucrado.

Sentía que estaba siendo empujado en dos direcciones. Pensaba en Makoto y también en Rin y sentía con absoluta certeza que si continuaban siguiendo el mismo camino, algo iba a acabar rompiéndose.

O tal vez, pensaba, mirando hacia abajo con horror como Rin fallaba en evitar dejar correr las lágrimas por su rostro, que algo que había pasado.

Al anunciar su decisión de abandonar el equipo de natación al día siguiente, se preguntaba si esto se hubiese podido evitar si solo hubiese elegido besar a Rin esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De séptimo a décimo grado el tiempo pasó con una mezcla de inactividad, aburrimiento y frustración. La única cosa para remarcar ocurrió por ese momento:

Pasado un tercio del curso de su primer año en secundaria, los padres de Haruka se mudaron.

Su padre había recibido un ofrecimiento para un trabajo mucho mejor pagado a unas pocas horas de distancia, y, con un poco de búsqueda, su madre se las arregló para encontrar una posición similar para ella en la misma ciudad. Podría haber ido con ellos, pero sin decir nada – sin armar un escándalo, no cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos – para Makoto sería claramente evidente que estaría solo si eso ocurriese. Haruka se dio cuenta de la clara desesperación y esperanza que no podía suprimirse en los ojos del moreno, y de inmediato decidió que no iría; se negaba a hacerle eso.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil convencer a sus padres de que le dejasen quedarse solo en casa. Parecían bastante seguros simplemente sabiendo que Makoto vivía cerca y que Haruka siempre era bienvenido en su casa.

Su madre insistió en que fuese a cenar de vez en cuando, para que no viviese solo a base de pescado – para hacerla feliz, aceptó, aunque no podía dejar de discutir que no veía nada malo en sus hábitos alimenticios.

Makoto también insistió en quedarse la primera noche que sus padres se fueron, de modo que "no estuviese solo". Haruka no le encontraba sentido a esto ya que tendría que adaptarse a vivir solo más pronto o más tarde, pero, no obstante, aceptó.

Vieron juntos como sus padres se iban, con los dos llevándose la promesa de Makoto de que cuidaría bien de su hijo en su ausencia. El más alto dijo que se esforzaría, y Haruka se sintió aliviado al ver que su madre no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que las mejillas del moreno estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, ya que seguramente reconsideraría pedirle ese favor si lo hubiese hecho.

En el momento en que quedaron fuera de sus vistas, Makoto se sonrojó más intensamente, olvidando por un momento a Haruka mientras acercaba las palmas de sus manos a sus mejillas y murmuraba para sí mismo "No, pero en serio, pedirme algo así… ¿Se piensan que soy su madre? Ah, que vergonzoso…"

Haruka lanzó a su amigo una mirada mordaz y dijo, "La persona de la que hablas aún está aquí. Y no puede ser mi madre ya que acaba de salir por la puerta"

Makoto centró su atención y su rostro se enrojeció aún más. Dejó salir un nervioso "¡Haru-chan!" escapándose de sus labios. Haruka simplemente le observó por el error hasta que se rindió y se disculpó por la presión, perdiendo el color en sus mejillas lentamente.

Aparte de eso, la noche pasó sin problemas; los dos compartiendo cama del mismo modo, a pesar de que eran demasiado mayores para ello, no pudiéndose considerar nada más que como algo inapropiado, con Makoto poniendo de excusa, nerviosamente, "Estará bien, siempre y cuando no nos toquemos, después de todo"

El problema surgió por la mañana cuando, por primera vez, Haruka no despertó primero.

A medida que la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las sombras, parpadeó, abriendo sus ojos y descubriéndose así mismo inesperadamente frío; la calidez que acostumbraba a sentir presionando su espalda y alrededor de su cintura, estaba totalmente ausente.

En el lado de Makoto la cama estaba fría, lo que implicaba que se había ido hace ya bastante tiempo. Haruka consideró la probabilidad de que el moreno estuviese tan asustado al despertar en tal posición que salió de la casa y volvió a la suya en lugar de enfrentar las consecuencias.

El olor de algo quemado le probó que su teoría era incorrecta.

Haruka frunció el ceño y rodó por la cama, yendo al baño a hacer sus necesidades y, seguidamente, adentrándose en la cocina pocos minutos más tarde para encontrar a Makoto mirando con consternación una pequeña pila de panqueques ennegrecidos.

Se quedó mirándolos un momento antes de pasar por el lado del chico, sorprendiéndole.

"No es pescado"

Después de que Makoto se calmase tras el repentino susto, miró a Haruka con el ceño fruncido que parecía más un puchero "¡Por supuesto que no es pescado! Ya tienes más que suficiente de eso". Realmente no lo veía como algo tan importante "Pensé que debía preparar algo más para nosotros en vez de eso pero…" se calló, mirando con tristeza los panqueques quemados.

La cocina de Makoto era algo así como impredecible. Por lo general era decente; ni terrible ni buena. Sin embargo, era raro en él meter la pata tan horriblemente en algo tan simple como unos panqueques, implicando eso para Haruka que quizás estaba más nervioso de lo que dejaba ver.

El moreno suspiró y murmuró, "Bueno, creo que solo tendré que seguir intentándolo"

"Espera" Haruka se colocó a su lado, dándose cuenta de que Makoto dio un salto e intentó pero falló en poner algo de distancia entre ellos de manera sutil "En tu lugar, haré yo algo"

Haruka, por su parte, era mucho mejor cocinando… con una muy limitada selección de comida. Probablemente podría cocinar mejor que Makoto la mayoría de las cosas si solo dejase de insistir obstinadamente en cocinar solamente pescado.

El moreno esquivó el contacto visual y se quejó, "Dije que quiero que comamos algo que no sea pescado…"

"La caballa recién cocinada es mejor que los panqueques quemados" respondió con contundencia.

Makoto suspiró, mezcla de exasperación y resignación, antes de tomar asiento. Mientras cocinaba, Haruka lanzaba miradas a su amigo: los ojos verdes del adolescente estaban clavadas en el asiento de delante, mirando por encima de la mesa, de espaldas a él.

La ignorancia fingida en el silencio disgustaba a Haruka por alguna razón que no podía comprender.

Y así, cuando la comida estaba acabada y el plato estaba puesto delante de su amigo, se aseguró de hacer contacto visual con él, proyectando su disgusto con un sucinto, "¿Y?"

El hecho de que Haruka conociese mejor a Makoto que nadie; a través de años de experiencia, leyendo todos los pensamientos del moreno como si fuese algo natural para él. Los ojos de Makoto no mentían, siempre expresando que era lo que deseaba aunque se negase a hablar.

Probablemente es por eso que el otro chico había cogido la costumbre de apartar la mirada en los momentos serios – sabía bastante bien que eso le expondría.

La conexión funcionaba en ambos sentidos, sin embargo, y esto es algo que Haruka olvidaba a veces. No pudo evitar dejar sorprendido a Makoto mirándole fijamente a los ojos y entonces, entendiéndolo de ese modo, se rindió.

"Siempre he dormido así, ¿verdad? Nunca se detuvo. Me dijiste que lo hice"

La declaración fue en tono plano, con un matiz avergonzado. Eso hizo que su pecho se apretase de manera desagradable. Makoto estaba dolido por su culpa, también.

Quería decir algo, facilitárselo a su amigo. A pesar de eso, murmuró un tranquilo y sincero sí.

"¿Por qué?"

En efecto, por qué.

Dado que la mentira había regresado a morderle el trasero, respondió con honestidad: "Porque estabas más feliz de este modo. Y porque a mí realmente no me importa"

Makoto le devolvió la mirada con tristeza.

"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Haru"

Haruka suspiró y murmuró tristemente en voz baja sobre todo lo que hacía cuando era ya lo suficientemente vergonzoso. Su amigo simplemente le miraba fijamente, sin moverse, hasta ablandarse.

"Siempre has querido que te lo dijese, la mañana de después de dormir juntos todas las noches, que te las arreglaste para dormir sin tocarme. Estabas más feliz pensando eso. A pesar de que parecía ser tu sincero deseo, tu siempre me agarrabas al momento de caer dormido. No me importa cómo elijas dormir. Yo… no me importa dormir así. No es incómodo" dijo, ignorando el modo en que sus orejas ardían "y las pocas veces que intenté apartarte, te negabas en sueños a soltarme y acababa durmiendo a ratos, así que lo dejé estar ya que siempre despertaba primero. Pensé que era mejor dejarlo estar que enfrentar el problema. Hasta hoy, siempre he despertado primero. No era mi intención que lo supieses y te preocupases por eso, ya que está bien de este modo"

Makoto bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos. Su voz tembló al replicar, "No, no deberías haberlo dejado pasar, Haru. Una cosa es que me agarre a ti como niño pero, ahora… está mal, y si no me fuerzas a parar… entonces nunca lo haré. Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararme a mí mismo pero parece que ese no es el caso…"

No pudo evitar la mueca que se mostró en su rostro mientras el moreno se deprimía. Un inteligente "¿Qué lo hace algo malo?" salió volando espontáneamente de su boca.

Los ojos verdes le miraron con duda.

"Yo…"

Se calló, incapaz de responder, y desvió la mirada una vez más, intentando desesperadamente esconderse de la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

"Yo no creo que esté mal" insistió Haruka "Todos prefieren dormir de diferentes maneras. Si te gusta abrazarme, está bien. No significa nada así que deja de martirizarte por eso"

Sabía, mientras hablaba, que era algo malo lo que estaba diciendo; sabía por el silencio de Makoto que lo que había hecho era más como golpear una tapa hacia abajo sobre una lata de gusanos, eligiendo ignorar felizmente el problema en vez de encararlo y resolverlo.

Porque…ahí estaba –

En la sonrisa amplia de Makoto, la reacción accidentalmente exagerada de frotar sus manos, en su increíble tendencia a desaparecer cuando Haruka y Rin estaban juntos y, sí, en el modo en que negaba con tanta fuerza – inconscientemente – a dejar ir a Haruka en sus sueños. Y ahí estaba:

La innegable implicación de que todo eso _significaba algo_.

Pero, francamente, Haruka no estaba listo para hacer frente a las potenciales repercusiones de prestarle atención a ese tipo de pensamiento, y tampoco creía que Makoto lo estuviese.

Así que, solo por esta vez, diría algo tan deliberadamente cruel como esto, silenciando a Makoto y sus sentimientos, porque no sabía aún si quería que fuesen más que amigos, y algo tan serio como eso cambiaría totalmente su relación si la adoptaban.

Ya estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amigo una vez; se negaba a dejar que ocurriese de nuevo, incluso si hería a Makoto en el proceso.

Por su parte, Makoto no hizo nada para defender sus sentimientos. No lloró con indignación al ser negada su existencia de ese modo, sobre el rechazo de Haruka a reconocerlos. Entendía bastante bien lo que Haruka estaba haciendo y, por eso, su único comentario fue un tímido, "… ¿Realmente no te molesta?"

"Ya dije que estoy bien con eso"

El desayuno fue comido en silencio; la farsa continuaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente vez que Makoto pasó la noche unas pocas semanas después, se movía muy dudosamente al presionarse así mismo contra Haruka, _mientras estaba despierto_. No dijo nada pero sabía que Makoto estaba despierto porque el moreno nunca sería tan tímido si estuviese ya dormido.

Por esa razón, Haruka se tensó involuntariamente, provocando que Makoto se detuviese al rodearle con sus brazos, conteniendo ahogadamente la respiración.

"Lo siento… ¿realmente está bien?" se disculpó.

Se forzó a relajarse, murmurando: "He dicho que está bien, ¿no? No me retractaré ahora. Pero…" no pudo resistirse de preguntar "¿por qué estás haciéndolo _ahora_?"

_Es mucho más difícil pretender que no significaba nada haciendo esto, ¿sabes?_

Makoto se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de – "…está bien, ¿no? De todos modos… no significa nada"

Mientras su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho en ese momento, Haruka se preguntaba que era más doloroso para Makoto en ese momento: el hecho de que estaba siendo forzado a suprimir sus sentimientos y mentir, o el sentir todo eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su segundo año de la escuela secundaria trajo consigo muchos años.

En un fluido tornado de actividad, Nagisa reapareció y también Rin. El primero era exactamente como lo recordaba; Rin _no_. El pelirrojo era astuto y estaba alerta cuando estaba con ellos, escondiendo sus emociones a las que antes les daba rienda suelta con tanta facilidad.

La única cosa que mostraba abiertamente era su ira aparentemente ilimitada y el crear problemas, y Haruka nunca se había sentido más atrapado que cuando se quedó inmovilizado por la tormenta en los ojos contrarios.

A pesar de la sensación de que algo estaba innegablemente _mal_, los tres formaron el equipo de natación con la falta de un cuarto miembro, incluso Haruka había estado de acuerdo con ello a pesar del hecho de que ya no tenía las mismas ganas de competir. No diría que estaba nadando solo por Rin, solo con la esperanza de poder llegar a su antiguo amigo; había más en su decisión que eso.

Era agradable volver a ser uno con el agua otra vez.

Ellos – o más bien, Nagisa, a través de algo de seducción mezclada con su marca particular de traviesa magia negra – se las apañó para adquirir un cuarto miembro, cuyo nombre era Ryuugazaki Rei.

Rei era raro.

Viniendo de Haruka, eso era decir algo.

Poseía una increíble cantidad de excentricidad tras esa fina capa de frío estoicismo. Era un perfeccionista hasta el más alto grado, pensando de más de todo, y estaba bastante obsesionado con la belleza. Y la belleza era una pregunta…subjetiva, en el mejor de los casos.

Se resistió a los bañadores de Nagisa – admitidos como ridículos – y, en el proceso, probándose un _bañador de mariposas_ sin vergüenza alguna.

A Haruka, personalmente, no le importaba que tipo de diseño prefiriese el muchacho (una de las tantas frases cargadas de sabiduría que su abuela le había dejado era "cada uno a lo suyo". ¿Quién era el para juzgar?), pero debía rechazar el bañador con mariposas solo porque las alas le habrían ralentizado en el agua y eso era inaceptable.

Rei no podía nadar por razones desconocidas para los otros (y habían intentado con todas sus fuerzas resolver ese misterio para estar seguros) pero como si fuese un milagro de Dios, era capaz de nadar al _estilo mariposa_, y nadaba _bien_.

Para ser honestos, inicialmente odiaba al otro chico. El problema principal era, simplemente, que Rei no valoraba el agua, la veía como un problema que debía ser resuelto en vez de la salvación, que era como lo veía Haruka. Sus puntos de vistas simplemente eran demasiado diferentes como para no entrar en conflicto.

También había una pequeña parte, una insignificante parte de su mente que rechazaba al chico con gafas por cubrir ese cuarto puesto en su equipo de natación cuando todos los derechos le pertenecían ya a alguien. Tan ilógicamente como eso, no podía dejar de estar triste de que Rin fuese reemplazado.

Sin embargo, las agallas y determinación de Rei se las arreglaron para romper el hielo y llegar al corazón de Haruka, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar su lugar entre los otros chicos.

En vez de tomar el lugar de Rin, el peliazul se había hecho su propio sitio en el círculo de amigos.

Rei pasó la noche con todos por primera vez, la noche de después de que el Club de Natación de Iwatobi acabase con su intento en el campeonato nacional. No lo lograron, con sólo Haruka ganando a su rival, pero el hecho de que acabaron segundos en su primer año aún así fue asombroso.

Habían eliminado a Samezuka en la ronda previa y entre la noche que pasaron juntos y el final de la competición, Rin se puso al día con Haruka por un momento en privado.

Los dos tuvieron una conversación muy necesaria. Rin tenía algunos problemas que Haruka no podía arreglar, pero eso era solamente porque Rin por si mismo podía resolver esos problemas, y esto era algo de lo que parecía haberse dado cuenta finalmente. Se reconciliaron, o al menos un poco, prometiendo que serían "rivales amistosos" una vez más y se separaron en mejores condiciones.

Notó como el pelirrojo se alejaba mientras que la tormenta en sus ojos parecía haberse calmado, al igual que el fuego en sus ojos brillaba cada vez que ambos interactuaban.

De vez en cuando, después de esto, cuando todos ellos salían de excursión sin que estuviese relacionado con el equipo, invitaban a Rin. De vez en cuando, aceptaba.

Más que nada, esperaba volver a ser amigo de Rin, pero también se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa que eso era también lo que él quería: ser amigos.

El deseo de tocar, _de besar_, había desaparecido – reemplazado con algunas locas imágenes de Makoto presionándose fuertemente contra su espalda.

Pero, de nuevo esa noche – era un asunto del equipo.

Habían hecho la promesa, incluyendo las chicas, de reunirse en la casa de Haruka el día anterior, ganasen o perdiesen. La derrota no les hizo decaer tanto, y su casa estaba más viva de lo que había visto nunca mientras celebraban y se divertían por el simple hecho de lo lejos que habían llegado.

Haruka en específico tuvo un brindis – con botellas de agua en vez de alcohol – por ser el único que había sido mejor que su oponente y, por extraño que pareciese, una corona de flores. No tenía ni idea donde había encontrado eso Nagisa y no era cómodo tenerlo en su cabeza pero estaba de suficiente buen humor y lo llevó durante el resto de la noche.

Sabiendo bien que Haruka no tenía videojuegos, Makoto y Nagisa trajeron juegos de mesa, y películas también.

Nadie durmió hasta bien entrada las tres de la mañana. Cuando finalmente estaban agotados, su asesora anunció que se iba, estando ya lo suficientemente mayo como para participar en una fiesta de pijamas con cuatro chicos adolescentes.

Nagisa sugirió en broma que ella tenía alguien en casa y que por eso prefería pasar tiempo con esa persona, a pesar de ser de conocimiento común que seguía aún soltera. Por una vez, le permitió salirse con la suya, incluso bromeando que sí, que necesitaba encargarse de sus propias necesidades.

Nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle si era una insinuación, y se produjo un silencio de algunos minutos después de que se fuese. Gou, muy disgustada con ellos, pero aún así se echó a reír.

A pesar de ser completamente inapropiado, tenía la intención de pasar la noche e incluso trajo ropa adecuada para dormir esta vez. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando Makoto mencionó el incidente de hace unos años cuando se habían quedado a dormir en casa de los Matsuoka.

Fue la primera en quedarse dormida. Después de cambiarse al pijama, se durmió durante el final de la película de la noche mientras estaba tumbada en el sillón reclinable. Nadie se atrevió a moverla de su saco de dormir, asó que se quedo así hasta la mañana, donde se despertó con un incómodo dolor de cuello.

Como no había espacio suficiente para que todos durmiesen en la habitación de Haruka, se quedaron en la sala de estar, todos durmiendo en sacos de dormir. Aunque inicialmente se durmieron con espacio entre ellos, Haruka estaba pronto atrapado entre Makoto y Nagisa, cada uno a un lado, contra él.

Se tumbaron y Nagisa se fue directamente al pecho de Haruka como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo después de todo este tiempo. Makoto, un poco más consciente que las otras personas de la sala, simplemente se acostó sobre su improvisada cama, sin pegarse a Haruka, aunque ambos sabían que, sin duda, acabaría haciéndolo en cuando se quedase dormido.

Al igual que Rin había hecho hace años atrás, Rei se quedó mirando fijamente la disposición con duda. Se metió en su saco de dormir a un par de metros de distancia y de espaldas a ellos. Nagisa pidió al chico que se uniese, y murmuró "No es hermoso" como réplica.

En respuesta, Nagisa se burló y se puso a arrastrar el cuerpo de Rei y su saco de dormir para que se uniese a ellos de todos modos, ignorando sus gritos de protesta.

Esto despertó a Gou lo suficiente para que les mirase totalmente atontada, evitando todos hacer ruido algo hasta que ella roncó bajo de nuevo.

Rei finalmente se rindió y durmió con su saco presionado contra el de Nagisa. Seguía siendo el único durmiendo dentro del saco en vez de encima.

Rei dormía tieso sobre su espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y sus piernas inmóviles. Casi parecía muerto. Cuando Nagisa le dio golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo para ver si ese era el caso, su cabeza cayó hacia el lado y empezó a babear, para el gran disfrute del rubio.

Haruka fue el último en caer dormido. No sabía por qué; con la nariz de Nagisa contra su pecho y la presencia de…Makoto tras él, perfectamente cómodo.

Y, sin embargo – el sueño escapó de él hasta que sintió los brazos rodeando su cintura y la calidez contra su espalda. Solo después de que Makoto se hubiese dormido e inconscientemente le abrazase es que, también, pudo cerrar los ojos.

Llegó a la desconcertante conclusión de que no era tan incómodo como antes, estaba _más _contento con que el moreno le rodease con los brazos.

Despertó con una sensación un tanto inquietante y no estaba seguro que hacer con eso, guardándolo en lo más profundo de su mente por ahora. Observó distraídamente que en algún momento durante la noche Nagisa había rodado y había elegido acurrucarse junta a Rei en su lugar.

Hacían una linda escena, con la cabeza de Nagisa en el pecho del otro y uno de los brazos de Rei fuera del saco para rodear la cintura del más pequeño.

Gou tomó una foto de los dos en ese momento cuando despertó. Con propósitos de chantaje o porque pensó que era adorable, él no lo sabía.

Se sintió aliviado de haber despertado antes de ella, sin embargo, sintiendo con absoluta certeza que de no haberlo hecho, habría tomado otra foto con su teléfono que coincidiría con la que acababa de tomar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de eso – muchas cosas pasaron. Hicieron recuerdos de todo tipo, supuso. Aunque la escuela secundaria se suponía que era la mejor época de su vida, todo pasó como un borrón para él.

Realmente no recordaba nada en específico. El segundo año paso en un parpadeo y en el tercer año eligió una universidad relativamente decente y nadar.

Alrededor de él, sus amigos cambiaron. Rin se abrió más y era una persona casi totalmente nueva de lo que era antes; Rei admitió que era gay (nadie se lo veía venir); a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de todo en el equipo, Nagisa de algún modo se volvió una persona más perversa de lo que era y empezó a atormentar a toda la escuela con bromas en lugar de solo a sus amigos; finalmente, Gou empezó a Salir con un chico de Samezuka (todo el equipo, además de Rin, se habían asegurado de acorralarlo un día y dejarle claro lo que le ocurriría si le hacía daño; su rostro pálido y asustado había sido suficiente para ganarse un regaño por parte de Gou más tarde).

Solamente él y Makoto no cambiaron. Sabía que parte de esto era su culpa, ya que el desarrollo de los propios sentimientos de Makoto estaban intrínsecamente vinculados a los suyos, y mientras eligiese mantenerse ajeno a ellos, las cosas seguirían igual entre ellos.

Recordaba que en algún momento del tercer año, Makoto recibió una confesión de una chica de su clase. Probablemente lo recordaría mejor si el moreno hubiese aceptado pero, por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

Cuando Haruka le preguntó sobre eso más tarde, Makoto le dijo que había rechazado a la chica porque ya amaba a otra persona.

La conversación acabó ahí, sabiendo ya a quien se estaba refiriendo Makoto.

A causa de su obstinada negativa a reconocer sus propios sentimientos, todavía inseguro de cómo manejar la situación entre ellos, había hecho que nada cambiase.

Pero incluso él sabía que eso no podía seguir así para siempre y de un modo u otro, si quería que algo ocurriese, tendría que hacerlo por si mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que se graduasen – pasando el cargo de Capitán a Nagisa después de mucha deliberación; consideraron con seriedad el nombrar a Gou como nuevo capitán pero, desafortunadamente, ya no tenía el título técnico de mera mánager – yendo ambos a la misma universidad. Con un poco de suerte, y mucha zalamería, se las apañaron para ser compañeros de piso.

No perseguía la natación competitiva y del mismo modo Makoto tampoco. Se contentaba con la idea de que un día tendría su propia casa con piscina.

Si en la escuela secundaria fue el momento denominado como mejor de su vida, entonces la universidad fue tiempo de cambio. Por su cuenta, la gente tenía que encontrar su modo de vivir y conseguirlo sin el apoyo de sus padres y amigos del instituto.

Para Haruka, era lo contrario: había estado viviendo solo durante años y ahora, de repente, estaba viviendo con Makoto. Se sentía como una pijamada siendo alargada, a excepción de que tenía camas en los lados opuestos de la habitación.

La primera noche que durmieron juntos, estuvieron tumbados despiertos durante horas, ambos incapaces de dormir y sabiendo porqué pero dudando de cruzar ese puente.

Finalmente, justo cuando Haruka estaba empezando a caer en un sueño infeliz –

"¿Haru?"

Se movió hacia el lado de su amigo, en la oscuridad.

"¿Si?"

Makoto esquivo su mirada mientras murmuraba, "No puedo dormir"

"Si" la palabra contenía dos significados: _si, yo tampoco puedo y sí, está bien dormir como siempre._

El moreno lo entiendo por su voz y en silencio, ambos empujaron sus camas hasta juntarlas, tan silenciosamente como era posible, en el centro de la habitación. Ya lo reorganizarían por la mañana.

Por ahora, ambos se metieron en su gran cama improvisada, Makoto envolviendo a Haruka con sus brazos, como de costumbre.

No dijo nada pero se sintió mucho mejor al momento.

"Lo siento" murmuró el moreno.

"Está bien" dijo, repitiendo la conversación que habían tenía todas las noches que pasaban juntos.

Se preguntaba si Makoto continuaría disculpándose de ese modo todo el tiempo cuando era lo más probable que siguiesen durmiendo juntos en un futuro imprevisible.

El chico más grande – hombre ahora, para ser más precisos – estaba dormitando a los pocos minutos, feliz y tranquilo con Haruka entre sus brazos.

Haruka, mientras tanto, descubrió que su mente estaba trabajando a todo trapo, demasiado rápido como para dejarle dormir. Se sentía cómodo como siempre, pero también sentía, inexplicablemente, más calor que de costumbre.

El calor entre el pecho de Makoto y su espalda era intenso; el calor de los dedos de Makoto cuando inconscientemente se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Haruka, presionando contra su piel desnuda, era mayor.

Recordó el fuego ardiente que sintió esa noche con Rin. La comparación hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizasen como si tuviese un resorte.

Por primera vez, Haruka se permitió a sí mismo pensar sobre _sus_ sentimientos y no solo los de Makoto.

Se permitió reconocer que su relación, incluso _sin_ tener en cuenta las preferencias para dormir, apenas era normal.

Makoto _siempre_ venía a buscarle en el colegio y esto a menudo implicaba sacarle de la bañera. Haruka _siempre_ cocinaba el desayuno después de esto y el moreno comía algo, a pesar de haber comido ya en casa. Los dos _siempre_ compartían uno helados, en vez de comprar cada uno el suyo, y a menudo compartían los auriculares para escuchar música a pesar de que Haruka sabía a ciencia cierta que sus gustos musicales no eran exactamente compatibles.

Todo esto decía mucho sobre los sentimientos de Makoto por Haruka… pero también decía mucho de lo mismo sobre el contrario. Después de todo, Haruka no solamente permitía todo esto sino que el mero de pensar en no tener nada eso ahora, le hacía sentir incómodo.

La idea de Makoto comiéndose el helado por sí mismo o, Dios no lo quisiera, con otra persona, enfadaba a Haruka de un modo extremo e irracional.

Y si, volviendo a la situación actual, el hecho de que Haruka no estuviese solo "bien" al dormir con Makoto de ese modo sino que también era _realmente cómodo_, era muy revelador.

Y con el reconocimiento largamente esperado de los reprimidos sentimientos, también había comprendido que habían existido desde hacía tiempo – recordó cuando, de repente, pensó en Makoto cuando tuvo su primer beso con Rin.

Probablemente estaba preocupado por Makoto casi todo el tiempo, al igual que el moreno se preocupaba por él, pero era demasiado terco como para admitirlo, hasta ahora. La culpa por el innecesario dolor de cabeza seguramente era a causa de que la amistad de años se venía abajo y tenía que solucionar el problema – pronto.

La universidad era tiempo de cambio, después de todo. Era hora de avanzar; habían estancados más tiempo del debido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así, la noche siguiente, cuando Makoto se le abrazo, una disculpa ya saliendo de sus labios –

Se dio la vuelta, colocándose encima del otro chico con los brazos a ambos lados de su cara. Makoto le miró con sorpresa, un sonrojo ya formándose en su rostro, y dejó escapar un sorprendido, "¿Haru-chan?"

"Makoto" su mirada era bastante intensa porque, por una vez, el otro chico no parecía desviar su mirada.

"¿S-Si?"

"Aún no has tenido tu primer beso, ¿verdad?" era más una afirmación que una pregunta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El moreno siempre había estado a su lado, siempre devoto a él. Incluso si llegaba el momento en que se alejase de Haruka para intimar con alguien más, no le gustaría.

Makoto se sonrojó más aún, el rostro más rojo que jamás había visto, y tartamudeo, "N-No, aún no…"

Justamente lo que pensaba. Ahora la parte difícil.

"A-Alguien me dijo una vez que…el primer beso es una de las cosas más terroríficas de la vida" odiaba el tartamudear pero no podía evitarlo por el repentino nerviosismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su relación con Makoto había cambiado que tenía que admitir que daba cierto miedo hacer esto, a pesar de desearlo.

"¿…Si…?" mientras tanto, el moreno finalmente se las había arreglado para apartar los ojos de Haruka y estaba mirando a cualquier otro lugar _en vez_ de a él. El sonrojo se había expandido a sus orejas y cuello.

"…Por lo tanto, para hacerlo menos terrorífico, deberías besar a alguien con quien estés cómodo, ¿entiendes?"

"Ah, sí, supongo que tiene sentido…"

Estaba bastante claro que Makoto no tenía ni idea de porque estaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas, tan acostumbrado a que sus sentimientos fuesen ignorados por Haruka que no entendía una realidad en la que finalmente eran reconocidos.

Haruka arrugó el ceño ante esto. El moreno estaba probando ser más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Sin embargo, no podía estar demasiado molesto con él, ya que era totalmente su culpa por hacerle esto a su amigo, en primero lugar.

Respiró profundamente y simplemente dijo, "Entonces" antes de inclinarse con eso como su único preámbulo y presionando suavemente sus labios sobre los del otro chico.

El beso duró solo un breve momento, y fue enteramente unilateral ya que Makoto estaba demasiado conmocionado como para moverse. De hecho, Haruka estaba bastante seguro de que en ese pequeño período de tiempo, el corazón del otro adolescente había dejado de latir por completo.

Tendría que ser suficiente, aunque Haruka había hecho todo lo posible – o al menos, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Había puesto sus sentimientos en la línea por lo que a él se refería, y se negaba a hacer algo más hasta que Makoto tomase una decisión e hiciese su movimiento.

Rodó y regresó a su lado, dejando el tema por cerrado al murmurar un buenas noches. Makoto finalmente empezó a respirar de nuevo un momento después, y provisionalmente le rodeó con sus brazos, Haruka sabía que no dormiría hasta pasado un rato, sin embargo, sus manos temblorosas le mantuvieron así al menos una hora.

Cuando despertaron en la mañana, Haruka actuó con normalidad, y Makoto siguió su ejemplo y pretendió que nada había cambiado. Esto continuó todo el día hasta parecía que las cosas iban a mantenerse así, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Haruka por lo contrario.

Pero este no fue el caso una vez que cayó la noche. Haruka se metió en la cama como siempre, y Makoto… Makoto se acercó a la cama, nerviosamente, aún sin meterse dentro. Finalmente, después de unos pocos minutos mirándole fijamente con temor, procedió a tumbarse boca arriba con rigidez y torpeza, mirando al techo.

Como ya había decidido dejar que Makoto hiciese el siguiente movimiento, Haruka lo dejó así, simplemente pendiente de ver lo que el moreno haría.

Después de unos diez minutos rechinando los dientes, Makoto finalmente se decidió. Al igual que Haru había hecho la noche anterior, se dio la vuelta y colocó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Haruka, atrapándolo con eficacia.

El cambio de rol le permitió sentir lo que el moreno quizás sintió la pasada noche, y viendo al chico más grande encima de él, se esforzó para contener el rubor.

"¡Haru!" susurró Makoto con urgencia.

Sus ojos se cerraron y luchó por mantener la calma.

"¿Si?"

Los ojos verdes brillaron con determinación, "Ayer por la noche, dijiste que el primer beso debería ser con alguien con quien estuvieses cómodo, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto…"

"Entonces, eso significa que el segundo beso debería ser, naturalmente, con alguien que_ te guste_, ¿cierto?"

Se detuvo un momento, entendiendo a donde quería llegar y murmurando, "Si"

"Si ese es el caso, entonces…" Makoto flaqueó, perdiendo algo de determinación, pero se recobró "…entonces, todavía quiero besarte. Pero…" murmuró, como si su confianza hubiese desaparecido completamente "... ¿está realmente bien?"

Haruka alzó la mirada a su desesperado amigo no pudo evitar sino pensar con horror – _yo hice esto._

Makoto siempre había sido una persona algo tímida, pero nunca con Haruka. Haruka se suponía que era la única persona con la que estaba más cómodo, la persona con quien podía abrirse y ser honesto, y en quien podía confiar y depender.

Pero había pisoteado los sentimientos de Makoto demasiadas veces y creado un muro entre ellos en el proceso. Un muro que, de repente, asomaba su fea cabeza y era tan espantosamente alto que se preguntaba que le llevaría más tiempo, escalarlo o destruirlo.

No importaba el tiempo que hiciese falta, lo haría. Makoto valía el esfuerzo. Y empezó con esto:

"Makoto"

El moreno le miró con ojos esperando el desamor y el rechazo.

"¿Si, Haru?"

"Ayer por la noche…" hizo una pausa, reuniendo el coraje para decirlo "…anoche fue mi segundo beso"

No era suficiente para romper el muro, no completamente, pero sabía por el asombro en el rostro de Makoto que había dejado un hueco diabólico. Podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza contraria mientras procesaba las palabras. Vio como sus ojos se abrían ampliamente ante el reciente descubrimiento, _¿eso significaba que él…?_ Vio un breve destello de alivio, pero espera, _¿quién fue su primer beso?_

Y, por último, vio la euforia, _¡no importa, __**¡me quiere!**_ Y, entonces, Makoto se derrumbó, se acercó y sus narices quedaron realmente juntas pero ni siquiera importaba porque la única cosa importante en ese momento eran los labios de Makoto presionándose firmemente contra los propios.

No fue nada como los dos besos gentiles que había tenido antes; en este beso había pasión y _fuerza_, las bocas cerradas moviéndose contra la contraria con tal fuerza que sabía que al final, ambos tendría los labios hinchados y amoratados.

También era, sin duda, un poco incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en ello y no sabían realmente lo que estaban haciendo, y estaban luchando para encontrar el mismo ritmo. Lo que al beso le faltaba de delicadeza, sin embargo, lo compensaba sin duda con _deseo_ y _necesidad_.

Dudaba que cualquiera de los dos _quisiese_ algo tan intenso para ese momento.

Haruka colocó una mano en el pelo de Makoto y la otra en su cuello para atraer al chico más cerca. En respuesta, después de un pequeño momento de duda, Makoto mordió el labio inferior lo que provocó que jadease y permitiese al moreno deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca.

El beso se ralentizó después de eso, pasando de la feroz intensidad a una cuidadosa exploración. Los chicos se recostaron bien nuevamente en la cama, y Haruka suspiró en la boca del otro mientras su cabeza se posaba en la almohada. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras Makoto, lentamente, aprendía el camino en el interior de su boca, moviendo la lengua por los dientes del otro adolescente y luchando juguetonamente con la lengua de Haruka cuando ambas se tocaron.

Finalmente, los dos rompieron el beso para respirar – _benditos los pulmones por la natación_, pensó vagamente, disfrutando de la agradable sensación hormigueante en todo su cuerpo – y Makoto, que ya no era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus brazos temblorosos, rodó por la cama, tumbándose.

Los dos miraron hacia el techo en silencio mientras luchaban para recuperar el aire perdido. El corazón de Haruka latía con fuerza, sonando como si estuviese intentando escapar de su pecho, pero lo mismo le pasaba a Makoto. Sus labios se sentían como si estuviesen ardiendo – pero no era una mala sensación del todo. De hecho, más bien le gustaba.

Con el tiempo, el moreno rompió el silencio con un tentativo, "¿…Haruka?"

No le había llamado de esa manera desde que eran niños. Siempre había odiado su nombre afeminado y se había asegurado de enseñar a todos sus amigos a que le llamasen solamente Haru (e incluso entonces sólo se conformó con eso porque se negaba a que le llamasen por su apellido). Sin embargo…

El modo en que su nombre salió de los labios de Makoto, lleno de amor y preocupación…no era malo del todo. No era desagradable. Así que rodó hacia el lado para quedar frente a su amigo – ¿amante ahora, quizás? – y respondió con un corto "Si"

_Si, te he oído, y sí, puedes llamarme así._

Makoto, por supuesto, escuchó ambos significados y sonrió. Aunque Haruka estaba casi seguro de que el otro ya lo sabía, Makoto preguntó para asegurarse:

"Desde ahora…si quiero –" hizo una pausa, el sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas una vez más, pero no se detuvo "– abrazarte, o… cogerte de la mano o incluso _besarte_… ¿está bien?"

Haruka le premió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien si quieres hacer algo más que eso"

Como era de esperar, el rostro de Makoto se tornó rojo y dejó escapar un escandalizado "¡Haru-chan!". A pesar de la vergüenza, todavía lo tenía claro y se acercó con creciente confianza para iniciar otro beso.

Mientras que se reunía ansiosamente con el otro a mitad de camino, Haruka contempló el muro. No estaba realmente roto, no aún, no tan fácilmente; probablemente llevaría meses, quizás _años_ el reparar completamente el daño que le había hecho a Makoto y a su relación.

Pero, por lo menos, había un buen agujero en él ahora para que ambos se comunicasen a través de este.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño, sintió paz absoluta, como si no hubiese un solo problema en el mundo. Podía ver en los ojos de Makoto lo mismo que él sentía.

Por primera vez desde que eran jóvenes, los dos durmiendo mirándose el uno al otro, brazos y piernas enredadas, frentes tocándose. Respiraciones entremezclándose.

Era agradablemente cálido. Era muy cómodo.


End file.
